Unknown for the moment
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: There's a news flash about a devil tailed mutant being spotted in bayville. And it's not Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown for the moment**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**No Pairing, well maybe.**

**Summary: There's a news flash about a devil tailed mutant being spotted in bayville. And it's not Kurt.**

**A/N: I don't own anything of the show or anything to do with X-men.**

**At the Institute,**

Everyone was in the kitchen, grabbing breakfast when the news came on,

_" And now breaking news.." _

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and turned to the TV.

_" A new mutant has been sighted in Bayville. A deviled tailed mutant, has been spotted near the school, here in Bayville, though it is unclear as to why the mutant was there, an eyewitness said that the mutant appeared and disappeared in a cloud of smoke... " _

The TV was turned off and everyone looked at Kurt.

" Hey don't look at me like that! It vasn't me! I swear! "

" Who else could it have been? Your the only mutant that I know that has a devil tail, Kurt. " Bobby said.

" Maybe it's another mutant with a tail similar to Kurt's? " Rogue questioned.

" Ja! Let's go ask the Professor! " Kurt said, wanting to prove them wrong.

" No need Kurt. I saw the news myself. And I think that I know just the person to call for this little problem. " Xavier said as he entered the kitchen along with the other adults with Jean and Scott in tow.

" And who would that be Chuck? " Logan asked as he picked up an apple as he passed the fruit bowl.

" You'll see later tonight Logan. Now I believe that it's time for you youngsters to get to school. "

_**' Where is she? ' **_A red skined man thought as his tail swayed behind him in a lazy motion.

_**' Magneto said she was here. Of all the people I had to get involved with. It just had to be a shape-shifting, hot tempered woman with a mean right hook. '**_ He continued to think with a deep chuckle as he watched everyone leave for the day at the school.

He stayed there until all of the teenagers and adults left. But he could sense another in the school and then a teenage goth girl came out and looked up and right at him. And thanks to his good eyesight, he saw her eyes change color from hazel to bright yellow with a black slit and back again. His eyes widened, but before he could get up to get to her, she darted over to the only parked car there and got in.

The car started up and she pulled out and sped away, heading north to a large house on the hill, facing the town of Bayville.

_**' So that's where's she's been staying. ' **_The man thought and in a flash of smoke and fire, he was gone, following the green car as it got further away from the school.

**In the Car**,

The teen in the car, reached over to the passenger seat and pulled a phone out of a small purse. She flipped it open and pressed speed dial.

" I'm on my way. Yes, he's following. Get ready. " She said to the person on the other end.

" Way ahead of you. " The person answered and they hung up.

It only took three big flashes of the flame and smoke for the man to reach the gates of the house. He waited until the car stopped before there was another flash and he was inside the grounds. And when the smoke cleared lights came on, blinding the man and then a mechanical sound was heard and he was trapped in a metal net.

He didn't bother to struggle, at least until he realized he couldn't teleport away.

_" Damnit! Why can't I get out! " _He cursed in his own tongue.

" See I told you it vasn't me! " A voice said excitedly, though he couldn't see the person, he knew they were from Germany.

_" Why are you here? " _A female voice questioned this time and he knew that voice.

" I'm looking for you, _Milaya_. " The man answered in a russian accent.

" And why are you looking for me? _Mily moy_. "

" I was told that you had child. " The man answered as the lights finally went out. And only the normal spot lights shown on him.

" And I'm guessing that our old boss told you? "

" Da. Now can you let me up? " The man asked.

" Not just yet. I need to make sure that you mean no harm to my students or anyone else while your here. " A man's voice replied and a moment later, then slight a quiet whining noise was heard and then he felt like someone was poking his brain from the inside. And then the chains were gone and the man slowly raised up to his full height.

He blinked his eyes and looked around and saw a group of teenagers and a few adults dressed in some type of uniform. He then turned to where he heard the female voice and there she was, though he wasn't so sure it was her.

" Raven? " He asked.

" Who else would it be? And before you ask. This is Magento's fault. Though this new form does come in handy. "

" Yea, like foolin' me inta believein' you were my best friend. " Rogue said.

" I did that to keep you safe! " Mystique replied.

" No you were just using me for your gain! " Rogue shouted and went inside the mansion.

" Was that.. " The red man began.

" Yes and No. Yes, she's my daughter, I adopted her when she was four. And no, she's not yours. " Mystique answered.

" Vait a minute.. " Kurt began.

" Kurt. Say hello to your daddy. Azazel, Say hello to your son. " Mystique introduced.

"V/WHAT! " Everyone shouted.

**Here's ch. 1 Hope ya'll like it.**

**Milaya: Darling**

**Mily Moy: My sweet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown for the moment**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**No Pairing, well maybe.**

**Summary: There's a news flash about a devil tailed mutant being spotted in bayville. And it's not Kurt.**

**A/N: I don't own anything of the show or anything to do with X-men.**

**Last time,**

_" Kurt. Say hello to your daddy. Azazel, Say hello to your son. " Mystique introduced._

_"V/WHAT! " Everyone shouted._

**CH. 2 **

" You heard me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I did my job. Good-bye. " Mystique said and got in her car and drove off.

" Wait Raven! " Azazel shouted after his shock wore off.

" You can't just say something like that and leave! " He continued as he watched her leave.

" Can't you just teleport after her? " Scott asked.

" Da. But she'll just kick me out of the car. Literally. As the car kept going. " Azazel replied as his tail whipped around cracking in the air like a whip in agitation.

" When will she be back? " He asked as he looked over at the group.

" Sorry, bub. But Mystique doesn't live here. She lives across town in a shabby mansion with the brotherhood boys and the scarlet witch. " Logan answered.

" I see. " Azazel said, turning back around and watched as the car drove out of sight.

" Your welcomed to stay here Azazel. You look like you could use a good night's rest. " Charles said.

" Da. You could say that. But I do not wish to burden you. I came here looking for Raven and I found both her and a son I didn't know I had. " Azazel said as he turned back to the X-men.

" It's not a problem. And besides, it'll give you some time to get to know your son. " Charles replied as he turned and everyone went inside. Azazel slowly followed behind them.

" Why were you here in Bayville looking for Mystique? " Jean asked Azazel awhile later after everyone changed clothes and everything settled down.

" Our..Well my old boss told me where I could find her. I ran into him while I was in Poleland earlier this year and had asked if he knew where she was and he told me that she was here, or as far as he knew that she was. " he answered her.

" When you mean your old boss, you mean Magneto, right? " Logan asked.

" Yes. How do you people know him? "

" He's our number 1 enemy, Mystique is number 2, and the brotherhood gang is number 3. Though there not as bad as they used to be. Even with Mystique being their boss. " Logan answered.

" I see. " Azazel said.

" Ho-how did you and mother meet? " Kurt asked from the far end of the couch. The furthest away from Azazel, he still didn't trust this man.

Azazel smiled a little before he looked over to Kurt and answered, " I trained her. "

" Vhat?! You trained Mystique? " Kurt shouted.

" What, you lot thought she was born with those skills of hers? She had to learn all of that from somewhere didn't she? " Azazel questioned in amusement.

" No, but still. " Kurt said, unsure how to finish.

" Well if your the one that trained her, I hate to break it to ya, but I think she's gotten better since her little transformation. " Logan said.

" That or she's just been practicing. I wonder if she can still shoot a target from 900 yards away with a sniper rifle still? " Azazel said, more to himself then the others.

" An sniper rifle? " Kitty asked.

" A .50 caliber sniper rifle. " Azazel corrected.

" Damn. Kurt I know your mom's our enemy and all, but you got to admit, she's pretty bad ass. " Evan said in amazement.

Kurt only nodded, too shocked at hearing what his mother was capible of to say anything.

" But she wasn't always a ' bad ass ' as you call it. I remember a time when she was actually a timid, scared little thing. But after the training, she became like she is now, but not so cold hearted. What could've happened to her to change her so? " Azazel replied.

" I'm afraid the only one that can answer that is Mystique herself. " Charles said sadly.

Mystique arrived at her house well after sunset and slammed open the door, causing the occupants in the house to jump in fright as they were not expecting the noise.

" Yo' boss-lady. Uh bad day? " Toad asked nervously.

" Just shut up Toad. And get out of my way! " Mystique shouted as she went up the stairs to her room.

" She's mad about something. Wonder what it could be? " Fred asked.

" Not sure. But I'm diffiantly staying away from her tonight. " Pietro said and went back to watching TV.

" Yeah. I agree. " Lance said and also went back to the TV.

" The nerve of him! " Mystique shouted as she trashed her room, " How dare he show up after all these years! " She continued as she picked up anything that was nailed down and throwing it across the room, including her dresser and vanity mirror, which broke upon hitting the wall.

" Man yo, boss-lady is really mad. " Toad said after hearing the mirror break.

Wanda came down then, " What are you boys doing now? " she asked.

" It ain't us sis. It's Mystique. She's as mad as a hornet right now and trashing her room. " Pietro answered.

" What could've mad her that mad? " Wanda asked.

" What **doesn't **make her that mad? " Lance asked back as they heard wood splittering, followed by an angry scream.

" Shouldn't we like go see if she's alright or something? " Fred asked.

" Are you crazy?! The way she's acting she'll kill the us the moment we go anywhere **near **her room! " Pietro shouted in a panicked tone.

After another 20 minutes of Mystique trashing and destorying everything but her bathroom, she laid on her ruined bed and did something she hadn't done in years, she cried.

" Think she passed out? " Lance asked, looking up at the ceiling.

" Maybe. " Pietro answered, also looking up.

Mystique got up from her bed and went to her closet. She opened up a secret door and pulled out a small trunk with an old padlock and key on the front.

Turning the key and opening the lid of the trunk, she looked inside at the memories that she kept there.

A few old outfits that she still to this day can't believe she wore. Photos of her few friends and several more that nearly had her in tears again.

The first was of her and her brother, another little secret that she has yet to tell. The next was of her, her brother, and Magneto when he still had his brown hair and surprisingly in normal clothes, with their arms around each other, all three smiling. The next one was of her new group of friends along with both Magneto and Azazel beside her. She had instisted that they all take the picture, she had no idea why, just her being spontanus(sp.?) she supposed. The next was just of her and Azazel, with his arms around her and his tail around her left leg, they were both grinning and looking at each other as the camera took the picture. The final two was even harder for her to look at.

The first was a picture of her holding her son the day he was born. The second was her holding a five year old laughing Rogue and she herself was smiling at the little girl.

Wiping her eyes and sniffling, Mystique slowly put everything back and put the trunk back where she had first got it.

" My god, what has happened to me? I'm nothing but a cold hearted and cold blooded bitch. " She said outloud to herself as she leaned up against the wall next to her bed with her knees up to her chest and her head on top of them. Unaware that the brotherhood boys and Wanda was outside her door and had heard what she said and seen what she was doing.

**Here's the new ch. 2! hope ya'll like it!**

**Again, Thank you: GAREDBATTLESPIKE, , SHOCKZONE, and DRAGONCAT for reviewing the last ch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown for the moment**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**No Pairing, well maybe.**

**Summary: There's a news flash about a devil tailed mutant being spotted in bayville. And it's not Kurt.**

**A/N: I don't own anything of the show or anything to do with X-men.**

**Last time,**

_" My god, what has happened to me? I'm nothing but a cold hearted and cold blooded bitch. " She said outloud to herself as she leaned up against the wall next to her bed with her knees up to her chest and her head on top of them. Unaware that the brotherhood boys and Wanda was outside her door and had heard what she said and seen what she was doing._

**Ch. 3**

" Are you sure this is a good idea? " Fred asked as he, Toad, Lance, Pietro, and Wanda moved Mystique from her room on a make shift stretcher. Lance had one end of the sheet and Fred had the other, Toad and Pietro were on the sides of her and Wanda was leading the way down the stairs and out the door.

" You got a better idea? " Pietro asked harshly.

" Shh, yo! You want her to wake up? " Toad said back only more quietly.

" But if we take her over there and she figures out where we took her, she's gonna go godzilla on us! " Fred said as they got to Mystique's car and put her in the back seat.

" I doubt it. She was a total reck yesturday she'll be out for a while. Which is why we need to hurry. I'll drive her car over and the rest of you get in Lance's jeep. " Wanda said as she got in the driver's seat.

" I call shot gun! " Toad said as he got in the passenger side.

" Ugh! No! " Wanda said, getting ready to hex him.

" Wait, baby cakes! How you gonna know if she starts to wake up? " Toad said quickly with his hands raised up in front of him.

Wanda stopped her hex. Sighing, she started the car, " Just don't make any loud noises. " She said and off they went, Lance and the others following behind.

The institute was quiet this morning, everyone was asleep, it was a rare day because everyone got to sleep in today. Well, sorta.

_rrruummmbllleee!_

" Uh? Vas? " Kurt was the first to wake.

Another _rrrrruuuuuummmmmbbbllleee! _Got him, and everyone else up and at 'em and out of their rooms.

" Earthquake! " Came the screams from the younger students as they ran from their rooms and into the hall.

_' Everyone! Please calm down! There is nothing to worry about. ' _A mental shout was heard over everyone's screams.

When they heard the voice of their Professor say this they calmed down, just as Logan got out of his room in just his sleeping pants and claws out, ready for a fight. Upon seeing that everyone was now calm and staring at him, he sheathed his claws.

" What was all the screamin' for? " He asked, trying to hide his embrassament.

_' It appears we have visitors. ' _The Professor answered him.

" Ok, everyone but the X-men go back to bed. Let's go. " Logan said and walked down the hall, the students clearing the way for him.

" But Logan... " Scott began.

" Now! I don't care if ya're butt naked! " Logan said and the X-men followed.

_' Just a minute Logan. It seems that our visitors only want our help this time. ' _

" This time? " Scott asked, just another rumble began.

" About time you guys got out here! " Lance shouted, though once he saw that they were still wearing there sleep wear and looking grumpy, espeically the Wolverine, he became quiet.

" What do you want Avers?(sp.?) " Scott demanded.

" Why don't you let us in and we'll tell you! " Lance replied.

" Not until you tell us first! " Was his reply.

" Mystique needs help yo! " Toad shouted back.

" Oh great now they'll never let us in. Good goin' Toad. " Pietro said and hit him upside the head.

But to their suprise, the gates opened.

" Uh? " Pietro said in confusion.

" Oh yeah! You owe me an apology! " Toad said with a smug grin.

" Later. " Pietro said and followed everyone inside the grounds of the Institute.

" So what's wrong with her? She looks like she's just sleeping to me. " Scott asked.

" Man you should've seen her last night. She was destorying her room, cussing like a sailor, and **crying**! It freaked us out. " Fred said.

" So you guys brought her here because she had a breakdown? " Evan replied.

" This isn't like no breakdown I've seen. She destoryed her room! Everyone here knows how much she **loves** her room. And she just destorys it like it's nothing. And she wasn't drunk either. " Pietro said.

" And how many times have **you **seen **her** cry? " He continued.

" I've seen her cry once. But that was in a memory and when she lost Kurt. " Rogue spoke up.

" When she lost Kurt? Oh yeah, your her son. I forgot about that. " Pietro said, pointing at Kurt.

" Well you gonna help her or not? " Wanda spoke up this time.

" We'll see what we can do. Bring her inside and put her on the couch. We'll let Fur ball decide if she needs to go to the med bay. " Logan replied and opened the door to the mansion.

" Thanks, Yo. " Toad said as he hopped in after his group.

" Whatever. " Logan replied.

In the med bay,

" Do any of you know what caused her to act like she did? " Hank asked.

" No. She just came home mad and when she got to her room, all hell broke lose. When she suddenly stopped, we went up to see if she passed out. But she was crying and looking in an old chest. It looked like she was looking at some pictures, I'm not sure of it though. " Lance said.

" What color was the chest? " Charles asked.

" Uh, dark blue I think. Or maybe green. She destoryed her lights and the chandiler in her room and the only light was from outside or in her bathroom. " Lance answered. " Why? " He asked the Professor, wondering why he would ask something like that.

The Professor didn't answer, he only asked, " Do you think that you could bring it here? It might help us in finding out what caused Mystique to lash out like she did. "

" Yeah sure. Come on Fred. " Lance said and turned to leave.

" Wait. I have another suggestion. " The professor said and closed his eyes.

A moment later, a flash of smoke and fire appeared and out of the smoke, Azazel appeared.

_cough cough! _" W-Who the hell is he? " _cough cough. _Pietro asked, waving the burning smell of sulfur away from his face.

" That's worse then when Kurt does it. " Kitty said, also waving away the smell.

" I meant for you to use the elevator, Azazel. " Charles said.

" Why? This is faster and you did say get here as fast as I could. " Azazel asked with a raised eyebrow, tail swinging back and forth.

" Hey yo, he's got a tail like blue boy's. And he did that telly thing too. " Toad said as he saw the tail.

" Teleportation! " Azazel and Kurt said, crossing their arms over their chests.

" Whatever. " Toad replied with a shrug.

Azazel looked over and saw Mystique, " What happened to Raven? " He asked as he went to her side.

" We don't know man. She came home last night, mad as a hornet and destorying everything in her room, cussing, and crying. " Lance answered.

" Crying? I haven't seen her cry in years. What was she saying when she cussing? " Azazel asked.

" Well we could only catch pieces of it, one was ' that son of bitch ' and some I don't even want to repeat because I never even heard of 'em and the last was when she was crying and calling herself a cold hearted and cold blooded bitch. " Wanda answered.

" Ya got that right. " Rogue said indifferently.

" Yeah, but she asked herself what happened to her as she called herself that. " Fred said.

" That is a good question that I would also liked answered. Now what was it you wanted me to do? " Azazel asked, looking over at the Professor.

" I would like for you and young Mr. Avers to go back to the boarding house and bring back the chest that Mystique was looking through. " He answered.

" Very well. Come boy. " Azazel said grabbing Lance's shoulder.

" Hey wait a minute, you don't know where your going! " Lance said panicking.

" But you do, yes? "

" Yeah? "

" Then that's all I need to know. Back in a tic. "

BAMF!

_cough cough cough!_

" He really needs to learn how to control that smoke! " Wanda said, trying to breathe.

" I gotcha covered baby cakes! " Toad said, taking off his brown shirt and started to beat the smoke away from her.

" Will you stop that! It's making it worse! " She shouted.

" Oops. Here. " Toad said then started patting her gently on the back.

" Better? " He asked.

" A little. Now stop that and please put your shirt back on. "

" Ok! " Toad replied and did as she asked..demanded.

Logan and the others looked over at the other two brotherhood memebers.

" Don't ask. " Pietro said with a smirk towards his sister, who in turn flipped him off.

" At least he's conciderite. " She said, with a small smile.

BAMF!

_cough cough! _" Jeez! A little warning next time! " Lance shouted as he moved away from Azazel.

" Which room is Raven's? " Azazel asked.

" Uh? " Lance asked as he turned around and there was the brotherhood house.

" How did you? That was one jump! Don't you have a limit like that blue freak? " Lance asked but found himself up against the wall with a curved dagger at his throat.

" That ' blue freak ' is my son! And I will not have you or anyone else redicuel him. Understand? " Azazel threated.

" Yes sir. " Lance replied calmly, which surprised Azazel.

" Why are you so calm? " He asked, pulling away from him.

" Man I live with Mystique. You think that knife of yours is scary, you haven't seen scary until Mystique decides to change into something and run you down. "

" Has she hurt any of you? "

" No. Just yells at us when we something stupid or scold us for losing to the x geeks. And scares us with her transformations. Not once has she raised a hand to us, well she pushed Toad out of her way once, but that's all she did. "

" I see. "

" Hey it's true. Think what ya will, but Mystique never once hurt us, which more then what we can say about our real families. We can do as we please as long we're home at a certain time and we keep the place clean, which a rare thing. " Lance said.

" Despite what she said of herself, she's still a mother under that cold exterior. " Azazel replied as they came to Mystique's room.

" Yeah I guess so. She's way cooler then my mom and foster parents ever were. And don't tell her I said that! " Lance said as he opened the door and stood back.

" Aren't you going in? "

" No! If she knew I went in here, she'd be more then a little pissed. "

" Then how did you and your friends get her out? "

" Wanda. She hexed her out and put her on the sheet we brought her in. " Lance said, looking around the room.

" Well Raven is not here. And I don't know where this chest is. "

" It's over there in her closet. I don't know where in there, but I saw her put it in there last night. "

Azazel walked over to where Lance pointed and opened the doors of the closet and right in front of him was the chest they talked about, behind it was a secret opening.

_' she really must've been out of it if she couldn't find the strength to put it back. Or maybe she wants us to help her? ' _He thought as he dragged the chest out and over to where Lance was.

" Hold your breathe. " Was Lance's only warning before he, Azazel, and the chest was gone in a cloud of smoke and fire.

**Here's ch. 3!**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thank you: GAREDBATTLESPIKE, , SHOCKZONE, DRAGONCAT, and VENDETTAKILLER19 for reviewing last ch.**

**And Thank you: MYSTY STAR for following.**


End file.
